


kiss me (after)

by csywdz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csywdz/pseuds/csywdz
Summary: “hyung, it’s not food. you don’t have to try to fit the whole thing in your mouth.”“mingyu-yah, this is about pride. just sit still and don’t go soft,” soonyoung retorts, a determined glint in his eyes as he sinks to his knees.“that’s not what you should be worried about,” mingyu manages to croak out.---in which mingyu has a big dick, and some pretty stupid feelings. soonyoung is soonyoung.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	kiss me (after)

**Author's Note:**

> please blame twitter and all the videos of hoshi eating for this trash. i'm so sorry. mingyu's thoughts are basically me crying about how cute soonyoung is. even when he's stuffing half of a whole lemon into his mouth.

“hyung, it’s not food. you don’t have to try to fit the whole thing in your mouth.”

“mingyu-yah, this is about pride. just sit still and don’t go soft,” soonyoung retorts, a determined glint in his eyes as he sinks to his knees.

“that’s not what you should be worried about,” mingyu manages to croak out. his throat feels drier than a desert when he swallows hard. just seeing his hyung (soft, soft soonyoung with his soft cheeks and soft lips and soft thighs) naked and settled between his legs is enough to make him harder than he ever remembers being. even his wildest fantasies couldn’t have prepared him for the real thing.

if it weren’t for the fact that he’s so embarrassed, he’s sure that a light touch would be enough to make him come, let alone survive a blowjob.

soonyoung puffs up his cheeks in concentration, completely ignorant to his minor meltdown. mingyu would think it was cute, really so cute, but the whole image is outweighed by how vulgar and obscene his cock looks next to hoshi’s red lips. he doesn’t want to toot his own horn, but he knows he has a big dick. that’s what landed him in this mess in the first place.

it started not even an hour ago.

mingyu was home alone, having arrived back at the dorm after a solo activity while the other members were still practicing. it was only 6pm; there was no way the members would finish practicing and eating before 10pm at least, so he decided to bask in the rarely found private time.

that’s how soonyoung found him: lights on, happily naked on top of his covers, and hand working slowly over his hardening dick as sounds of sex drifted from the open video on his phone.

“mingyu! want to get di—” the sentence was suddenly cut off and punctuated by the door slamming against the wall. soonyoung’s eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared at where mingyu’s hand was wrapped around his cock, grip tightened in surprise. it’s no secret that mingyu has big hands, a wide palm and meaty fingers, but soonyoung was completely stunned by the fact that his cock is… proportionate. it didn’t look small at all in mingyu’s grip. if anything, his hand looked smaller than usual as it wrapped around the thick length.

mingyu had laid frozen as he watched soonyoung’s mouth open and close a few times, no sound coming out. it wasn’t until his entire body flushed in what could only be embarrassment the strength of which he felt could melt him into the ground, that he sprang into action and hurriedly tried to turn off the video on his phone and cover himself with the blankets.

the only thing he succeeded in doing was throwing his phone over the edge of the bed and almost elbowing himself in the head when hoshi stepped in front of him, hand outstretched towards mingyu’s still hard dick, as if hypnotized, and said,

“do you think i could fit that in my mouth?”

and because mingyu is nothing if not a fool for his hoshi hyung, they ended up here.

technically, mingyu could still refuse and remind the older boy that this is a bad idea. soonyoung hasn’t even touched him yet. that’s the thing though. mingyu wants him to touch him, wants to see soonyoung’s pretty lips wrapped around him, even if it doesn’t mean anything to soonyoung. he’s greedy like that. if he never gets to have anything else with soonyoung, at least he’ll have this.

soonyoung opens his mouth wide a few times, stretching his jaw, and shifts on his knees as he edges a little closer. mingyu shifts too, opening his legs wider from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed so it’s comfortable for soonyoung, and slips a hand into soonyoung’s silky blonde hair.

mingyu didn’t even know he was holding his breath until soonyoung wraps a smooth hand around his base, all the air rushing from his lungs at once. soonyoung looks up at him with curious eyes as he tries to control his reactions, but he knows he’s failing anyway. soonyoung’s small hand doesn’t even encircle his cock, fingertips delicately pressing against the firm flesh where they rest a few centimeters away from touching each other. the older boy parts his lips, pink tongue poking out.

the image is so hot, it sears itself into the forefront of mingyu’s mind. mingyu’s going to implode before soonyoung even does anything, really. this is too much for his beaten and overworked heart. still, he can’t look away even though he feels like he’s going to die any second now.

soonyoung’s lips quirk a little and his eyes are dark when he leans in and draws a line from where his fingers are to the tip of mingyu’s cock with his tongue. he presses the flat of his tongue there for a few seconds, feeling mingyu’s precome and fat cockhead, before pulling back. mingyu makes an inhuman sound above him, and his grip tightens in soonyoung’s hair.

with that bit of encouragement, soonyoung dives in. he presses sloppy kisses to the side of mingyu’s cock, trailing them up and down as he tries to get a feel for it. it doesn’t last long though, soonyoung’s mouth opening wide to take him in just moments after. mingyu wants to tell him to slow down, he’s going to get hurt, but he can’t make his throat work when soonyoung’s closing his eyes and guiding his mouth onto mingyu’s hard length.

the dancer’s plush lips stretch obscenely around his cockhead, and then there’s just warm, wet heat. 

soonyoung moans loudly around the heavy weight on his tongue, and mingyu twitches forward at the feeling, pushing in a little bit more without meaning to. he knows it’s too much, can feel soonyoung gag slightly, but soonyoung just squeezes his eyes shut tighter, and brings both his hands to mingyu’s thighs as mingyu strokes his hair in apology.

when soonyoung opens his eyes, they’re wet. he stares up at mingyu as he slowly starts moving his head up and down, trying to get more of the thick length inside each time and setting a rhythm with his breaths. 

“i can’t believe this is happening. you’re so pretty hyung. so pretty, and taking me so well,” mingyu murmurs as hoshi starts bobbing his head faster. he moves his hand from soonyoung’s hair to his chin, where he swipes at the drool there, before settling on the side of his face. he traces the line of his jaw, where it’s opened wide to take mingyu. 

soonyoung moans at the praise, hands clenching and unclenching on mingyu’s thighs as he tries to take more of mingyu’s cock. his jaw definitely aches but it’s not enough, his gag reflex making him pull back each time. the older boy whines, frustrated, and gives a hard suck before settling back on his heels.

“come on, you can fuck my throat. i can take it,” soonyoung whimpers, despite the fact that his scratchy voice suggests otherwise. he sounds wrecked already, and his lips are so so so red. mingyu wants to kiss him.

“i don’t want to hurt you, hyung,” he says instead.

“gyu, don’t make me beg.” 

as if he knows where mingyu’s gaze is fixed, soonyoung pulls his lips into the prettiest pout. mingyu knows without looking that his nose is scrunched and cheeks puffed up.

and how could he resist that deadly combination?

“okay, but promise you’ll stop me if it’s too much hyung.”

soonyoung’s nodding and smiling before mingyu even finishes talking. _god, he’s so precious, and i’m about to defile him,_ mingyu thinks. and because he is truly weak, he leans down and presses a quick kiss to the corner of hoshi’s self-satisfied smile.

“i mean it, you asked for it so i’m not going to go easy on you,” he says as he stands from the bed. that makes soonyoung look up at him in surprise, smile slipping from his face as his mouth drops into a pretty “o”. all things considered, it’s a miracle mingyu was able to hold himself back this much.

this time, he doesn’t have a reason to. mingyu puts his hand back into soonyoung’s hair and uses his grip to pull the older boy properly up onto his knees. it’s his first chance to clearly look at soonyoung’s body since they started, and he was amazed to see that the other is hard, growing wet with pre-come.

feeling his stare, soonyoung blushes prettily but can’t turn his head away to hide it, not with the firm hold mingyu has on him. 

“look at you, so hard just from sucking my dick,” mingyu says as he rubs his cock against soonyoung’s face, spreading the mess there. “you’re such a cockslut, hyung.” 

hoshi opens his mouth to protest, eyes blazing up to meet his. the sound gets trapped in his throat when mingyu takes the opportunity to press his cock in between the dancer’s open lips, immediately pushing his cockhead in and shutting him up.

“just tap my hip if you need me to stop, okay?” mingyu mimes the motion himself, making sure that soonyoung’s looking at him, before thrusting lightly into soonyoung’s mouth. since he’s standing up, mingyu can see the expanse of soonyoung’s smooth skin, the line of his spine and curved butt. it’s more than enough for him to pick up his pace.

it takes him a minute before he’s thrusting deeply enough for soonyoung to start gagging. he pulls off the first time so soonyoung can catch his breath, but fucks him through it the times following. the older boy’s moans only serve to encourage him, as does the way soonyoung gazes up at him with teary eyes. 

it’s when mingyu’s length hits the back of soonyoung’s throat that the tears finally spill over. mingyu groans, finger swiping at one of the droplets running down his hyung’s cheeks, as he holds himself there for one, two, three seconds, before pulling back. he fucks back in almost immediately after. he can feel soonyoung’s whimper, and the harsh exhale of breath against his skin, as he slides his thick length down the other’s throat again.

the thought of how soonyoung’s throat will be raw for days, knowing that mingyu is the one who did this to him, has the taller boy ramming his hips harder, thrusting faster. soonyoung’s really crying now, tears sliding down his face as he chokes on mingyu’s cock, but mingyu’s so close. it takes a few more heavy thrusts, and one particularly hard one that has soonyoung’s throat spasming around mingyu’s cock, before he comes.

mingyu holds soonyoung there, face pressed to his groin as he comes down his throat, before the older boy pushes at his hips and pulls off, gasping for air. the last few spurts of come end up on soonyoung’s face and neck.

knees weak, mingyu sits heavily down on the bed and cups hoshi’s face in his hands. “hyung, i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. are you okay?” he asks as he looks over soonyoung’s face, wet with tears, saliva, and come. mingyu’s crush is overwhelming, because he somehow still thinks soonyoung looks sweet.

the dance leader nods, not trusting his voice, but tears cling onto his eyelashes. mingyu pulls him onto the bed with him, and pushes him onto his back. soonyoung’s arms wrap around his neck quickly, pulling him close. mingyu gives in and kisses him like he’s always wanted to. soonyoung’s mouth is soft and open for the taking, so he takes and takes. he thinks he can taste himself on hoshi’s tongue, but he’s more overwhelmed by the fact that it’s soonyoung. soonyoung who’s arching his back and shaking in his arms.

“please, mingyu, please touch me,” he begs, voice completely destroyed. it’s the most magical thing mingyu’s ever heard. his hand’s on soonyoung’s pretty cock without knowing how it got there, but mingyu has to make soonyoung come. he has to.

“god, how are you real? you’re so perfect, so beautiful. falling apart for me,” mingyu murmurs into soonyoung’s ear as he moves his hand quickly over the older’s cock. “so wet too. i bet i could fuck you out just like this, using your pre-come alone.”

mingyu sucks at the skin on his neck and squeezes soonyoung’s ass with his other hand, spreading the cheeks slightly. 

soonyoung hoarsely moans, “oh god, yes, please, please, please,” body feeling like a livewire.

“bet you would feel so good if i fucked you,” mingyu groans. “your little hole stretched tight around my cock.”

“gyu, please, i can’t,” soonyoung cries, wanting it so badly. mingyu presses a dry finger at his entrance, testing the give, and feels teeth sinking into his shoulder as soonyoung sobs.

“that’s it, hyung. you’re doing so good,” mingyu says as he strokes soonyoung’s length faster. “come on, come for me,” mingyu coaxes, his thumb pressing hard at the ring of muscles, and breaching soonyoung’s hole. the dry drag has soonyoung tightening up instantly, gasping hard, and body arching high. the pain mixes in with waves of pleasure as his climax finally takes him. he thinks he shouts mingyu’s name, but he can’t tell past the ringing in his ears.

mingyu gently removes his finger and strokes him through it, trying to memorize every detail. he wants the moment to last longer, but then soonyoung’s flinching and trying to curl his trembling body away, cock sensitive. 

while soonyoung’s catching his breath and bearings, mingyu silently cleans them both up. soonyoung’s definitely going to need a shower either way though. and at least ten cups of honeyed tea for his throat. mingyu winces, feeling infinitely guilty. he knows he thought having this would at least be better than nothing, and other members have messed around before but. he doesn’t want this to be it. he needs to get out of here before he does anything worse.

“hyung, i’m going to go get some warm water for your throat, okay? and then you can shower.”

mingyu makes to leave but soonyoung grabs his wrist and looks up at him, eyes searching. mingyu can’t stand to look at him like this, not when all he wants to do is fall back into bed and hold his hyung close for tonight and tomorrow and every day after. he glances down at their hands, but that’s not any better; not when he has the image of soonyoung’s hand on his cock clearly in his mind. why are they still naked?

“mingyu-yah, look at me.”

“you sound awful, let me just go get you some water,” mingyu protests, still not looking.

“mingyu, do you want to go get dinner with me?”

“w-what?” the younger boy ends up looking at soonyoung in surprise. today was just full of surprises, it seems. the look on hoshi’s face isn’t one he was expecting either.

“that’s what i was going to ask when i came in here.”

“uh, sure, we can get some food,” mingyu says, completely dumbfounded. he can’t tear his eyes away from soonyoung’s red cheeks, from his shy smile.

“and i was going to ask this after dinner, but can i kiss you?”

the sound mingyu makes can only be described as a gurgle as all his brain-cells decide that they’ve had enough and abandon ship. “y-you already did! what the fuck, hyung! are you messing with me? don’t laugh at me while looking so cute, you fucking jerk!”

“hey, is that how you talk to someone who let you fuck their throat?”

mingyu flushes red, mouth hanging open, and soonyoung just laughs harder even though it’s mostly soundless, shoulders shaking. _why are they still naked?_

“please, just kill me,” he bemoans as he covers his face with his hands.

“mingyu, i really like you,” soonyoung whispers. he places his hands around mingyu’s wrists and gently tugs them, trying to see the other’s face. “sorry i did this all wrong.”

curse mingyu’s weak heart. curse soonyoung for being so sugary cute with his squishy cheeks and 10:10 eyes. curse the members for staying at practice this entire time. curse mingyu’s pathetic 8 year long crush that started as soon as soonyoung smiled across the room from him as a trainee. curse his big dick, and soonyoung’s pretty mouth, too.

“i like you too. i like you so much.”

“then kiss me.”

so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> still can't believe this is the first thing i've finished writing in 3 years, and it was in one night at 2am. pardon the pace; i edited what i could this morning. please love soongyu a lot.


End file.
